Racconto de una propuesta
by Kholoe
Summary: Eren Jaeger trabaja en vacaciones como una de las mucamas en una residencia francesa. Él espera que este verano sea tranquilo y acogedor, pero el hijo mayor de la familia, quien se muda al lugar por motivos de trabajo descubre su pequeño secreto y le ofrece un trato muy tentador. RIREN / ERERI / AU / LEMON / EREN CROSSDRESSING
1. Racconto

Racconto de una propuesta.

Sus dedos delineaban suavemente la comisura de aquellos labios bajando juguetona y paulatinamente por su mentón mientras con el dedo índice dibujaba un camino imaginario por su cuello, por su pecho posando su palma abierta ligeramente sobre el acelerado corazón de su joven amante. Miró sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que lo habían cautivado y apresado en una de las prisiones más deliciosas; esos orbes aguamarinas entrecerrados por la lujuria y el placer del momento se clavaron en los verde olivas del mayor, quien respiraba entrecortadamente sobre su juvenil cuerpo mientras apoyaba su mano libre sobre la cama para no caer con todo su peso sobre el muchacho.

-Rivaille- Susurró el más joven, sin dejar de mirarlo perdiéndose en su mirada solo existían esos ojos en aquel momento, solo existía ese iris claro que lo apresaba y llevaba su mente a explorar sus más recientes memorias...

* * *

-Ah- Un largo suspiro emanó de sus labios mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo cuerpo entero frente a él – Bueno, debo decir que me veo bastante "linda"- una risita juguetona y con cierta burla hacía su persona salió de sus labios – Solo será por estos dos meses, vamos Eren no te quejes que la paga es muy buena, ya lo hiciste en vacaciones de invierno el año pasado y saliste airoso- Se decía a si mismo mientras llevaba ambas palmas a cada mejilla y se las apretaba infantilmente, el chico en cuestión es Eren Jaeger estudiante de 15 años de edad quien gracias a la hermana de su tío Hannes pudo conseguir un trabajo como una de las mucamas de verano en una propiedad de una familia pudiente francesa y como tal, se encontraba preparándose para su primer día de trabajo. Se miró al espejo una última vez, de verdad a su tía se le daba muy bien el disfraz pues hasta él mismo siempre terminaba sorprendido de como verdaderamente parecía una chica: Una peluca castaña con un largo hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, el típico traje negro y el delantal blanco característico de una sirvienta con unos zapatos negros estilo ballerina que hacían conservar sus 1.70 de estatura –Woah- exclamó- Podría enamorarme de mí mismo- soltó una sonora carcajada y se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

-Por favor, asegúrense de que todo este impecable para su llegada, ya conocen las exigencias del joven Rivaille- Estas palabras hicieron crispar los nervios de las dos empleadas con las que hablaba la mujer, ya algo mayor- Estará aquí alrededor del mediodía apenas arriben a la entrada principal formarse como es debido ¿A quedado claro?- Su mirada ahora reflejaba una total seriedad esperando la respuesta de las jóvenes mujeres.

-¡Sí señora!- exclamaron fuerte y al unísono.

-Pueden retirarse- Dejó salir tranquilamente estas palabras de sus labios y espero a que las jóvenes se retirarán mientras divisaba a cierto castaño, cierta castaña, bajar lentamente por la gran escalera principal lista para comenzar el día, que, creía que sería totalmente tranquilo. Que equivocado se encontraba en ese momento.

-¡Elen!- Llamó desde su posición acercándose a medida que el joven iba llegando al primer piso, este aclaró su garganta y respondió con una suave voz femenina

-Dígame señora Elena, ¿Qué debo hacer el día de hoy?- Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa e inmediatamente la mujer lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó a un lugar apartado para poder conversar más a gusto.

-Escúchame muy bien…- miró a todas direcciones asegurándose de que nadie los pudiera escuchar.

- Eren, los planes han cambiado un poco- Su mirada se volvió seria y sombría haciendo estremecer al aludido- Ayer por la mañana muy temprano recibí la llamada del hijo mayor de los señores, Rivaille, quien me ha informado que por temas de trabajo se quedará unos meses en esta casa- El joven tragó saliva sonoramente, eso no se lo esperaba pues si ese hombre llegaba a descubrirlo, tanto la mujer como él…- Creo que esta demás decirte que debes ser mucho más cuidadoso que la vez anterior cierto ¿cierto?

El joven asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- El joven Rivaille es absolutamente minucioso con la limpieza, nada, pero nada, escúchame bien Eren, nada debe estar sucio o desordenado sino la pagarás muy caro y debes evitar exponerte con el joven sino quieres ser descubierto ¿estamos claros?- su mirada denotaba preocupación.

-¡Sí señora!- exclamó fuerte y claro no pudiendo evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad y miedo.

-Muy bien, ahora por favor empieza tu rutina, lo mismo del invierno pasado ¿recuerdas? Apenas el señor esté en la casa acude a la entrada principal y deberás formarte para recibirlo, pasa lo más desapercibido que puedas. Retírate-

* * *

-Me pregunto, ¿Cómo será ese tal Rivaille? El invierno pasado que estuve aquí nadie de la familia se asomó por la casa, así que pude pasar esas dos semanas en total calma, pero ahora con el señor acá no sé por qué, pero me siento intranquilo- Suspiró pesadamente mientras acomodaba y limpiaba la tercera habitación del día, eran ya casi las una de la tarde y su estómago pedía por alimento pues se había esmerado más de la cuenta ante la amenaza de su tía en la limpieza y ya su cuerpo le empezaba a pasar factura, fue entre pensamientos que sonó su celular proyectando un número de más ya conocido por el castaño, procedió a contestar la llamada- ¡Armin, qué gusto que me hayas llamado!-

- Eren, pues claro que si, como no iba consolar a mi mejor amigo al tener que trabajar un dos de enero- estalló en carcajadas el menudo rubio que se encontraba tras el aparato.

-Ja j aja muy gracioso pequeño genio- resopló Eren con molestia

-oh vamos Eren no te enfades sabes que es solo una broma, pero de verdad quiero saber cómo va tu día de trabajo- Habló calmadamente.

-Pues muy bien, aunque ya siento que el primer día me va a terminar matando, ¡ni te imaginas la noticia que me dieron hoy!

-¿A qué te refieres, es algo malo?- La preocupación embargo la voz del chico.

-Pues verás…- Eren estaba por explicarle la situación a su amigo cuando escuchó una fuerte voz por los pasillos.

-¡El joven viene llegando, vayan a la entrada principal!-

Eren se crispó al instante

- A la noche te cuento Armin, nos estamos hablando-

-Pero...- No alcanzó a terminar la frase pues Eren le había cortado y como alma que lleva el demonio corrió a la entrada en donde ya se encontraba toda la gente del servicio esperando por el señor Rivaille.

Pasó saliva sonoramente y sentía que el estómago se le revolvía a cada segundo que pasaba, cuando un automóvil se asomó por la amplia entrada y se estacionó frente a los empleados Eren no pudo evitar que se le desencajará la mandíbula y se emocionará de sobremanera. ¡Un lamborghini! ¡Un lamborghini gallardo frente a él, frente a sus ojos! Sintió que iba a desfallecer de mirar tan precioso vehículo, mas cuando se bajó su dueño el nerviosismo y el revoltijo en su estómago volvió a él. Sus dudas fueron satisfechas en ese momento, el señor Rivaille era un hombre de baja estatura, más bajo que él, Un cabello negro como la noche perfectamente peinado, dueño de unos ojos verde olivos que adornaban una bella faz blanca, portando un traje negro que quizás fue hecho por uno de los mejores diseñadores de París exclusivamente para él.

-Un hombre extremadamente atractivo- Pensó- ¿¡Wait!? ¿¡Qué acabo de pensar!?- Eren se sorprendió por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, podría jurar que un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas y que el estómago se le revolvía con mayor fuerza esta vez.

-Señor Rivaille, es un placer tenerlo de regreso en esta casa, espero que su estadía en este lugar sea amena y gratificante para usted- Elena, grácilmente recibió al hombre quien respondió con un ademán de cabeza y se dirigió a los presentes.

-Oh- suspiró- Veo que han mantenido este lugar perfectamente impecable, no está mal- "saludó" a los presentes y se dispuso a entrar a la casa, mientras iba subiendo un sonido de un estómago hambriento detuvo su paso y se giró para encarar a la persona que había emitido ese sonido.

Los presentes intentaban contener la risa lo que más podían mientras cierto chico quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Agachaba firmemente la cabeza en señal de la inminente vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos y sus manos empezaron a sudar, unos pasos se sintieron cerca suyo y pudo notar como aquel hombre de mirada fiera se había quedado parado frente a él.

-Levanta la cabeza- Ordenó fuertemente y el aludido se limitó a obedecer, empezaba a sudar frío mientras las palabras de Elena retumbaban en su cabeza "debes evitar exponerte con el joven sino quieres ser descubierto" y ya había empezado mal, miró disimuladamente a la señora, quien a pesar de su actitud seria Eren podía distinguir el nerviosismo en su mirada.

-¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?-

-Elen, Elen Jäeger señor- Dijo lo más calmado posible mientras rogaba a todos los días habidos y por haber que el señor no lo descubriera.

-Elen- Casi escupió el nombre- Será mejor que desayunes bien en las mañanas y que ahora mismo almuerces debidamente, no quiero a una maldita mocosa como tú tirada por ahí por descompensarte al no alimentarte bien, de lo contrario te echaré a patadas ¿entendido?- En ningún momento vaciló y sus palabras salían frías y desgarrantes, Eren sintió que cada una era una daga que se incrustaba en su pecho.

-Sí señor, no volverá a suceder- respondió con determinación en su mirada y un cierto alivio en el alma al sentirse libre de peligro, por ahora.

-Bien- Fue su escueta respuesta y se dispuso a reanudar su marcha al interior del inmueble.

Elena suspiro con alivio.

-De la que me he salvado- pensó el joven Jäeger, dispuesto a seguir con sus labores por ese día.

* * *

Necesito un descanso urgente, quiero mi cama- caminaba pesadamente hacia su habitación, ese día vaya que había sido agotador, tanto por el desgaste físico como emocional, el señor de la casa vaya que era exigente, estaba a unos pasos de su tan ansiada pieza cuando la vibración de sus celular se sintió en su delantal, ya sabía quién era. – Armin, discúlpame por no haberte llamado, pero de verdad estaba muy ocupado-

* * *

Miraba atentamente cada rincón de aquella habitación, la más apartada de la casa, tanto así que si se gritaba en ella sería un milagro si el huésped más cercano escuchaba, y donde dormía cierta muchacha que le había llamado la atención apenas llegó de su largo viaje. Debía confesar que ni siquiera había reparado en ella, pero cuando la tuvo al frente y lo miró, sintió como su mundo fue atrapado en esos hermosos ojos verdes, los más bellos que había visto en su vida y lo cuál nunca confesaría. Sintió un poco de curiosidad sobre el por qué la chica dormía tan apartada del resto de los sirvientes, estaba bien que solo trabajará aquí durante vacaciones, tal como le había informado Elena cuando le pregunto en la cena, pero aún así le extrañaba en demasía la situación y más considerando que pudo notar como su nana se había puesto nerviosa ante aquella pregunta.

Por eso estaba ahí, quizás encontraba alguna pista que le sea útil para saciar su curiosidad. Miraba felinamente cada detalle cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse y una voz cada vez más cerca de ¿un chico? Rivaille enarcó una ceja, totalmente confundido, rápidamente se escabulló en el armario y cerró la puerta preocupándose de hacer el menor ruido posible mirando hacia el exterior por las pequeñas rendijas que este poseía en espera de aquel visitante. ¿Acaso…?

-No te rías Armin te juro que casi me muero del susto y del miedo- Se quejaba Eren mientras hablaba por teléfono y entraba a su habitación completamente ajeno al hombre que ya se encontraba en ella. – ¡no te rías de mi desgracia!- se quejó ahora más fuertemente y de un sopetón se deshizo de la peluca que quedó tendida a los pies de la cama, descubriendo su verdadero cabello y su verdadera identidad. Rivaille quedó pasmado del asombro, más su cara mantenía su expresión seria y asesina.

Eren tendió también el celular en altavoz en la cama y se dispuso a quitarse el molesto uniforme.

-Disculpa- hablaba entre carcajadas su amigo- es solo que eres tan cómico Eren.

-Eren- Rivaille guardó para sí el nombre del, ahora, muchacho de hermosos ojos verdes, y hermosa cara también. Miraba atentamente al castaño, como este se desprendía de sus prendas en movimientos que a Rivaille le parecieron bastante sensuales. Por supuesto el chico era ajeno a todo esto, seguía discutiendo con su amigo quien se reía de las aventuras de su amigo en aquel lugar, cuando Eren quedó solo en ropa interior Rivaille no pudo evitar relamerse los labios.

- Bueno Armin, después hablamos, tomaré una ducha y después dormiré pues estoy muy cansado. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Eren- Colgó su amigo-

El joven se dispuso a dirigirse al baño de su habitación y se enfrascó en una ducha reparadora. Cuando este entró al baño, Rivaille sigilosamente salió de su escondite y abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios. Cuando cerró la puerta y aún sosteniendo el pómulo de la puerta susurró- Eren Jäeger ¿eh? Creo que mi estadía aquí va a ser muy interesante.


	2. Descubriendo sentimientos

Descubriendo sentimientos

Estaba cercano a la cima de una gran montaña, el joven Eren podía sentir el aire frío golpear su rostro, acariciar sus mejillas, ondear su cabello, congelar sus manos y atravesar su corazón. Su ropaje era ligero, a pesar de notar que en aquel lugar era pleno invierno y una gran tormenta hacía de las suyas.

-_¿Es el K2? Imposible, jamás ha sido escalada en esta estación_-

Quería llegar a la cima, algo le decía que debía ascender, después de todo, eran solo unos cuantos metros más en vertical, debía mover sus pies, sin embargo estos no le respondían como quería, intentó con gran fuerza mover una pierna y cuando por fin avanzó un par de pasos sintió como la tierra se separa de par en par y lo hacía caer a una pequeña cueva con un lago no muy profundo pues el agua le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Eren dio varias vueltas sobre un eje imaginario preguntándose dónde estaba pudiendo así notar que el lugar estaba lleno de enormes columnas de cristales de yeso y diamante pudiendo divisar una figura humana en una de ellas. Se acercó, creyendo volar y así fue; de pronto, el lago a sus pies desapareció, las demás columnas tuvieron el mismo destino y el moreno joven sintió que se encontraba en algún lugar desconocido del universo.

-_Hermoso- _ Era lo único que podía procesar su mente mientras llegaba a aquel cristal, aún no podía ver con claridad quien estaba tras el mineral, no sabía si era un hombre o una mujer, pero su imagen era inigualablemente hermosa ante los ojos turquesas.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna, era Rivaille quien se encontraba al otro lado del cristal, con sus orbes cerrados tal vez se encontraba sumido en un largo sueño, el muchacho llevó cuidadosamente su palma y la posó sobre el cristal a la altura del pecho del hombre, como por arte de magia este abrió sus ojos y delicadamente tomó la mano del menor y lo atrajo hacia él, atravesando sin dificultades la barrera que los separaba. No hubo protesta por parte del más joven, este solo se dejó hacer expectante mientras era estrechado por el cuerpo ajeno cuyos orbes lo miraban con ternura y pasión. Su mano derecha viajó a la mejilla del chico y su pulgar la acarició paulatinamente, ocasionando la aceleración máxima del latir de su cuerpo, en aquel universo solo era él y Rivaille, nadie más.

-Eres hermoso- susurró el azabache para después posar sus labios en los contrarios de una forma sutil, delicada, amena separándose casi al instante de la misma manera.

- ¿Qué…?- El pequeño estaba consternado y su corazón se saldría de su pecho, quería preguntar qué había sido eso, pero no alcanzó ya que de pronto se encontró a si mismo fuera del cristal pudiendo observar como este se rompía en largos y finos pedazos girando en el oscuro vacío lenta y tortuosamente.

-¡No te vayas!- Hizo el ademán de querer alcanzar a aquella figura que ya no estaba, cuando la oscuridad lo abrazó nuevamente.

Abrió lenta y perezosamente sus ojos, el día ya había llegado y pronto debía levantarse para comenzar su segundo día laboral. Se quedó mirando el techo por un rato intentado procesar el sueño que tuvo en esa ocasión.

-Una broma, debe ser una maldita broma, mi cerebro no está de mi lado definitivamente- pensaba mientras se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza que sentía.

-¿Cómo miraré al señor Rivaille después de esto?- creyó sollozar, no entendía por qué había tenido aquel sueño, no entendía por qué con un hombre, si debía ser besado por alguien ¿no se supone que debiese ser por una mujer? Bueno, no necesariamente debía ser una chica, pero dicen por ahí que, uno de los tantos significados de los sueños, es que reflejan los deseos de quien los tiene, tal vez él…

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Suficiente, no quiero pensar en cosas estúpidas!- Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se dirigió a su baño personal para asearse, a pesar de haber dormido en bóxers por el maldito calor de verano había traspirado como para llenar el Aconcagua 3 veces sin dificultades.

* * *

En otra habitación de aquella enorme mansión, un pelinegro atendía vigorosa y placenteramente su entrepierna.

-Ah, ah, ah, maldición- Jadeaba intensamente producto del enorme placer que sentía, había despertado con una erección por culpa de un sueño extremadamente erótico en donde participaba junto a cierto castaño de ojos esmeraldas haciendo todo tipo de cosas lujuriosas, así que podéis entender que ni tonto ni perezoso llevó su mano derecha a su erecta hombría y comenzó un lento vaivén. Masajeaba suavemente desde la base a la punta de su pene en donde se detenía a dar pequeños y deliciosos apretones, jugueteando en el meato, rodeando con sus dedos el enorme y rosado glande para regresar a deslizar su mano hacia la base y posteriormente agarró sus testículos jugando y danzando con ellos, intercalándolo con exquisitos movimientos circulares en su perineo. Su imaginación volaba, recreaba la imagen de aquel bello muchacho, haciendo esa labor allá abajo. Se dejó llevar por sus más primitivos instintos en un masaje sin igual.

- ¡NGH!- Aumento el ritmo del sube y baja pues sentía que su orgasmo estaba cerca, muy cerca. Un par de segundos más y dejó escapar una abundante capa de semen que fue a para a su mano, su pecho e incluso saltó un poco a su propia cara. Llevo los restos a su boca y lo saboreó, siguió con lo que estaba en su pecho para finalmente acabar arrastrando lo que estaba en su mejilla izquierda a su boca lamiendo con ahínco sus frías falanges. Era delicioso.

Su antebrazo izquierdo reposaba sobre su sudorosa frente mientras respiraba trabajosamente por el orgasmo vivido. Cuando finalmente se tranquilizó, se sentó al borde la cama mientras su mente repasaba su plan de acción, pues esto no se quedaría en solo sueños y autoplacer, no señor.

-Haz despertado el deseo de una bestia, maldito mocoso- Susurró con una sonrisa de temer en sus delgados labios.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por aquel largo pasillo, sus aires de bella señorita escondían perfectamente su verdadera fachada. Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta maciza de color café muy oscuro y se quedó absorto mirándola por un largo momento.

-_Tras esta puerta se encuentra el despacho del gran señor Levi, quien fuese la cabeza de la familia hasta su muerte hace unos años. Su nombre completo era Napoleón Levi, padre y abuelo de la familia de la gran casa. Sus nietos, sobretodo el mayor, eran muy cercanos a él pasando horas y horas disfrutando de sus obras, sus historias, sus versos y su compañía. El lugar completo es a prueba de sonido, incluso la puerta, puesto que el señor era un gran amante de la música clásica pudiendo así escucharla en cualquier momento sin molestar a quienes rondarán por las habitaciones aledañas. Desde su muerte este lugar ha permanecido cerrado, la entrada está terminantemente prohibida.-_

Tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos estaba que no se percató que alguien desde el interior de la habitación abría lentamente la puerta, cuando el joven Jaeger se percató del hecho ya era demasiado tarde y de la habitación apareció Rivaille llevando un pañuelo blanco atado al cuello y otro a la cabeza. Pareciera que estuviese limpiando en aquel lugar. Cuando el mayor se percató de la presencia de la mucama la miró con un semblante neutro, pero indagatorio. Aquel chico que era el blanco de aquellos ojos verde oliva se puso nervioso al instante, no pudiendo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido horas antes justo en el momento en el que ambos se besaban. Creyó que toda su sangre se acumuló en su rostro en milésimas de segundo, balbuceó un par de palabras incoherentes y se alejó del mayor lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies.

-Tsk, mocoso idiota- Bufó molesto Rivaille para posteriormente continuar con las labores de aseo de ese enorme despacho.

* * *

Salió al patio corriendo estrepitosamente, atropellando a quien se le interpusiera en el camino, se sentía imbécil y desorientado ¿Cómo había tenido una reacción tan estúpida al ver a ese hombre? Seguramente estaría pensando que era algún tipo de bicho raro o que él (ella) estaba gustando de su persona- NO- Se reprendió mentalmente- Ni en mil años podría fijarme en un hombre como él, no, no y no- Se daba manotazos en su cabeza para poder así tal vez alejar esos irrisorios pensamientos de su cabeza. Miró hacia un banco verde que lucía vacío muy cercano a la muralla de la casa y cansadamente se sentó en este dejando escapar un sonoro y largo suspiro en el acto.

Mientras sostenía una lucha interna en su cabeza respecto a sus propios sentimientos y reacciones, un hombre de afilados ojos miraba a la mucama sentada bajo el balcón del lugar en el que se encontraba. Su mirada dejó de posarse en "ella" y se dirigió hacia la cubeta llena de agua a sus pies.

-AHHHH – Un grito de sorpresa y terror se escuchó en el inmenso jardín, proveniente de la muchacha que reposaba sobre aquel asiento.

Rivaille había vertido el contenido de su cubeta sobre su sirvienta y esta ante el contacto con el agua fría no disimulo el susto que le produjo. Casi en unos segundo la señora Elena junto al portero, un jardinero y otra mucama se asomaron corriendo al lugar alertados por el estruendoso grito.

-¡Elen! ¡¿Pero qué te sucedió?! ¡Estás empapada!- La agarró de los hombros y la miro de pies a cabeza, la chica aún estaba aturdida.

-Y-Yo, yo… n-no no s-sé- Tartamudeaba como queriendo encontrarle coherencia a la situación.

-Fue mi culpa nana- Esas simples palabras salieron de una grave voz masculina.

Las cinco personas que se encontraban en el pasto elevaron su mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz, Eren quería morirse ahí mismo, que lo tragara la tierra, lo llevase al Hades y gustosamente se arrojaría al hocico de alguna de las cabezas de Cerbero.

-Estaba limpiando es despacho cuando al arrojar el agua por la ventana no me percaté de que la "señorita"- Rivaille apoyó ambos brazos en la baranda del balcón mientras agudizaba la mirada hacia la nombrada y parecía escupir aquella palabra- se encontraba sentada en la banca-

-Ya veo- Elena miraba con curiosidad.

- Así que por favor, dale una nueva muda de ropa, puede retomar sus funciones después de almuerzo, será tiempo suficiente- Contesto serio para girar sobre sus talones e ingresar a la habitación cerrando el gran ventanal tras de sí.

Cuando Rivaille se adentró nuevamente a la casa, Eren pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo como la otra mucama lo miraba con un dejo de burla en su cara, esto le enfureció, mas no dijo nada y dirigió su vista hacia Elena, quien mantenía un semblante sereno, o eso demostraba.

-Bien Elen, te acompaño a tu habitación, Don Guillermo, Don Rivardo, Doris, por favor retornar a sus funciones- Dijo solemnemente y los aludidos se retiraron del lugar dejando a "ambas mujeres" a solas- De verdad tienes talento para meterte en situaciones curiosas ¿no, Eren?- El aludido solo pudo tragar saliva sonoramente y bajó la vista un tanto apenado- Ven, vamos te acompaño a tu habitación- Dicho esto, ambos emprendieron camino al aposento del castaño.

Cierto pelinegro se encontraba cruzado de brazos apoyado sobre el ventanal, sonriendo maliciosamente y dejando pasar los minutos para actuar.

* * *

Sin pronunciar palabra, Eren cepillaba su peluca minuciosamente, como si de eso dependiera su vida, y de cierta forma no estaba tan equivocado, pues esta quedo totalmente enredada después del "chapuzón" que le dio su jefe y cualquier error con ese hombre le podría costar el pellejo. Dejó cuidadosamente el peine sobre el mueble de madera, encontrándose ya listo para volver a sus funciones.

TOC, TOC el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta hizo que saltara sobre su asiento.

-Adelante- Intentó contestar normalmente, pero su nerviosismo se multiplicó por mil cuando vio al culpable de su bochorno adentrarse en la habitación.

- Quería saber cómo estabas- Dijo en un tono neutro mientras se acercaba a la castaña y la miraba fijamente, notaba su nerviosismo, Eren era un libro abierto para él.

- ¿Eh?- Eso tomó desprevenido al muchacho- Bien, supongo, ya estoy lista para empezar a laburar- Dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente, pero la mano del hombre se posó sobre su hombro indicándole que volviera a sentarse, sin chistar obedeció .

- También quería disculparme por mi falta, no la había visto, fue mi error desde un comienzo-

_Mentira_

-No tiene que disculparse por favor, si no fue nada- Movía apresuradamente ambas manos.

-Debo hacerlo, es mi deber, también cuando uno comete una falta lo ideal es compensar a la otra persona ¿no?-

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Es por eso que he venido hasta acá, me he dado cuenta que se tensa muy fácilmente y cuando toqué su hombro pude darme cuenta más aún de aquello- Decía sin vacilar y muy seriamente, su interlocutor lo miraba anonadado.

- Por lo tanto, si bien no soy un experto, permítame regalarle un pequeño masaje para enmendar mi falta y no aceptaré un no por respuesta- Cortó tajante, pues se percató que el muchacho abrió los labios en señal de negar su ofrecimiento.

-Señor…- Eren esta atónito, si en medio del masaje, este le descubría ni miles de ruegos a todos los dioses habidos y por haber salvarían su alma de Rivaille, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

-Elen- comenzó- Siéntase honrada de mi ofrecimiento, contadas con los dedos de una mano han sido las personas a las que les he ofrecido este servicio- Su mirada fue dura y fría y un su voz se podía notar un poco de irritación, "la aludida" optó por rendirse, estaba entre la espada la pared.

-Está bien señor, será un honor- respondió con hordas de cortisol invadiendo su sistema circulatorio.

Rivaille sonrió triunfante.

- ¿Sabes tú dónde se acumula mayormente el estrés en el cuerpo?- preguntó repentinamente.

-No señor-

-En los glúteos- respondió serio- Es algo bastante lógico considerando a la presión a la que se someten al sentarse y su ubicación con respecto al nervio ciático, es la razón del porque una gran cantidad de dolores de espalda se originan en la zona baja, pero para calmarlos un necesario un buen masaje en todo lo que son los músculos del trasero, apretando fuertemente para dejar salir toda esa tensión acumulada- Rivaille notó que la mirada del joven era de asombró y curiosidad por la información que este le daba- Obviamente se empieza por la zona del cuello, bajando lentamente por la espalda hasta llegar a estos, así se liberan más fácilmente-

-Vaya usted sí que sabe mucho de eso señor, estoy sorprendida-

-Y te sorprenderás más cuando termine el masaje, se lo aseguro. Ahora por favor recuéstese en su lecho para poder comenzar-

-Sí señor- dijo nerviosamente y se recostó boca abajo casi a los pies de cama desde el extremo derecho al izquierdo, para así facilitar el trabajo del mayor.

Rivaille estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol posible, tenerlo así tan sumiso y adorable tendido sobre la cama hacía que aparecieran las ganas de tomarlo ahí mismo, obviamente no lo haría, aún no por lo menos.

Se situó a la cabeza dela chica y comenzó masajeando los hombros.

-Vaya que está tenso este mocoso_- _pensaba mientras armoniosamente relajaba la zona, pudo notar como el chico empezó a responder y lentamente se destensaba cerrando los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

_Perfecto_

Después de un par de minutos trabajando en aquella zona, lentamente iba bajando por la espalda notando cada vez más como el menor se relajaba más y más hasta casi quedarse dormido.

_No lo creo_

Cuando llegó a la zona baja, con su manos hacía movimiento que estaba seguro despertarían un poco al joven muchacho. A nivel del sacro jugueteaba seductoramente con esos dedos tan expertos, sonriendo cuando empezó a notar que el cuerpo del más joven respondía como él quería. Pasó a los costados de la espalda y pudo notar como el joven se estremeció ante su contacto.

_Caerás_

Cuando ya su paciencia alcanzó su límite, posó sus fuertes manos en su destino final: los apetitosos glúteos del muchacho.

_El paraíso_

Pudo escuchar como un ligero gemido escapó de los labios del chico, mas pretendió que no se había dado cuenta, solo necesitaba apretar con mayor ansiedad esa zona, los masajeó, los giró en círculos, todo, todo lo que pasará por su mente. Cuántos minutos pasaron así, no tenía idea, él estaba sumergido en su pequeño paraíso terrenal, siendo completamente consciente de como Eren estaba también envuelto en sus placenteras caricias, maldijo por no tener esa piel desnuda en ese momento, maldijo a aquel estorboso traje y apostaría lo que fuese a que el chico estaba tan erecto como él en esos momentos. Pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que terminar aquel momento y se separó del castaño que yacía tendido sobre la cama respirando forzosamente con el rostro completamente rojo.

-He terminado, espero señorita que el masaje haya sido de su agrado, ahora con su permiso me retiro- Se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no abandonó la habitación sin antes agregar- Le pediré a usted, si no es mucho, que dentro de una hora me lleve al despacho una bandeja con una gran tetera con agua bien caliente- Dicho esto se marchó, dejando al muchacho consternado en la cama y con su corazón latiendo desbocadamente.

* * *

La hora llegó y pasó y Eren se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia aquel lugar que desde un principio se le prohibió entrar. Toco suavemente la puerta y cuando recibió la venia entró. El lugar era asombrosamente acogedor, na decoración exquisita y un aire como ninguno que se respirara dentro de esa gran casa, en el centro el joven se encontraba tras el escritorio revisando unos papeles mientras tomada unos sorbos de mate.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el agua- Pensó el chico.

- Cierra la puerta, con seguro, y deja la bandeja en la mesita que se encuentra al lado tuyo- dijo sin mirarlo.

Esto descolocó a Eren ¿Con seguro? ¿Pero qué demonios? Obedeció no teniendo un buen presentimiento de esto y cuando el hombre le indicó con un gesto que se acercará, lo encaró.

-Señor Levi, ¿de qué va todo esto?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó enarcando una ceja sin dejar su semblante serio- Hablaremos sobre la experiencia deliciosamente erótica en la que nos encontrábamos hace una hora ¿O es que acaso me vas a negar tu nivel de excitación en ese momento?

El mundo de Eren se vino al piso, si la tierra no se abría, el mismo se pondría a cavar para enterrarse lejos, muy lejos.

-No tengo idea de que me está hablando señor- respondió tan rápido y titubeante que estaba seguro que casi no se le entendió- Si me disculpa tengo labores que realizar, con su permiso- Dicho esto se giró raudamente y se dirigió a la salida, cuando estuvo por abrir las palabras que profirieron los labios ajenos lo dejó congelado en el acto.

-¿Estás seguro que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Eren?-

**Eren, mi amor, mi vida, mi terroncito de azúcar ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE CREÍSTE LO DEL MASAJE EN LOS GLÚTEOS? XDDDDD hombre, que hasta el niño más inocente se daría cuenta de la vil mentira que era eso, y sí, mi querido Levi te tomó el pelo como quiso. XD**

**Uhhhhh! Y bueno, hasta acá llegá el cap en esta ocasión, como en el primer capítulo no comenté pues lo escribí en la madrugada de un tirón y Morfeo ya insistía en llevarme en sus brazos, dejó acá lo que debí haber colocado.**

**Bueno, primero que nada este es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida exclusivamente para el entretenimiento de mis queridas y queridos lectores, ante cualquier comentario, crítica (constructiva), amenazas de muerte u otro son libres de dejar un mensajito para hacérmelo saber.**

**Por lo demás, para que no se confundan en este universo, Levi será el apellido de la familia y de nuestro sargento gruño.**

**Además aclarar que el modelo del auto de Rivaille lo elegí porque es uno de los pocos modelos de autos de lujo que me gustan, que creo que son como tres XD La verdad es que en general, son muy pocos los modelos de automóviles que me llaman la atención. Pero aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi un lamborghini, quedé tan tonta que después de rehidratarme por tanta baba derramada tuve que llenar nuevamente el agujero que dejó mi mandíbula en el piso. Además que justo en ese momento estaba escuchando SMACK THAT de Akon jajajajaja XD**

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, por dejarme sus comentarios en el primer cap y bueno, decir que nos leeremos en la siguiente entrega.**

**Guest: Gracias por tu review, intentaré hacer una historia divertida y amena para leer, con el pobre chico vistiéndose de mujer para poder trabajar en aquel lugar, pero lamentablementa a nuestro sargento no lo pudo engañar jejejeje saludos! x]**

**Saludos!**


End file.
